peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RequestforAdminship:Emily
Wiki Applications →''' '''Why do you want to become an admin? - The reason why I want to become an admin is that I want to make this wiki accessible to anyone regardless of disability, and that I want to revive the rules about spelling, grammar, punctuation, and commenting. I’d also like to block users who break the rules. How active are you here? - I come to this wiki every single day, and I have made a total of 1790 edits. I have been a user on this wiki for more than 3 months (remember when I joined the wiki in the first month of spring?). How will you help the wiki once you are an admin? - I will reward those who follow the rules, reinforce the rules about SPaG and commenting without any poll, etc. Give a brief rundown of your policies and punishments - Here they are... *'Your English must be at least 87.5% perfect.' The following is my Elephant Scale for SPaG: **Red for very poor means that your English is between 0% and 12.5% perfect. You may need to improve greatly within the next year. **Orange for poor means that your English is between 12.5% and 25% perfect. You may need to improve up to 87.5% perfection within the next year. **Yellow for slightly poor means that your English is between 25% and 37.5% perfect. You may need to improve up to 5x your current skill within the next year. **Green for not bad means that your English is between 37.5% and 62.5% perfect. Make some improvements to reach the 87.5% perfection threshold within the next 6 months. **Turquoise for good means that your English is between 62.5% and 87.5% perfect. Just a few improvements within the next month and you’ll reach the 87.5% perfection threshold! **Cyan for great means that your English is between 87.5% and 100% perfect. My minimum requirement. **Purple for perfect means that your English is 100% perfect. What an exceptional try! ::*The above requirements state that Cracktastic or MLG pages, according to my Elephant Scale for SPaG, don’t meet the 87.5% perfection in English threshold. *'No shitposting, chain-mailing, or other spam talk in comments.' *'No plagiarism.' *'Use high-contrast and colorblind-friendly colors for the wiki.' *'No typing in images and symbols in the form of Unicode.' *'Non-sexual nudity is allowed. Plus, Barbie nudity is allowed, provided there are no genitals.' *'If you are trying to upload an image that includes pornography (fetishes, sexual nudity, genitalia, etc.), you will have to censor the explicit areas.' *'Copyleft content is acceptable as long as you attribute and share alike, as this type has some rights reserved.' *'You may license images if you want.' *'Admins should be selected using a blind auction.' *'If you post anything on the wiki, make sure it’s true and liable.' Posts that include nasty gossip about someone (libel) will be deleted. *'Money is given to users who have behaved well.' I hope we will be partnering with Bitcoin in the (not too distant) future for virtual money. *'Spamming will not be tolerated.' PPFW is not a soapbox or means of promoting things in articles. If you want to advertise your business, product or organization, please purchase online advertising space by contacting FANDOM. *'Please use ‘FANDOM’ or ‘Fandom’, not ‘Wikia’.' Any post mentioning ‘Wikia’ beyond the date of October 4, 2016 will be deleted. *'PPFW is not a dictionary.' *'PPFW is not a crystal ball.' This means that predicting the too distant future on PPFW is prohibited. *'Got any problems? Contact PPFW staff or call FANDOM toll-free if you live in the United States!' How have you served the wiki in the past? I have helped people in many ways; there is proof in my contributions (e.g. where I reported a trolley named PLS BAN ME PEPPA FANON and a vandal named Daddypigisdad). There is also proof that I told users with poor grammar to improve by using BBC Bitesize. Anyway, bye! --Emily & Edmond Elephant (talk) 15:32, July 5, 2018 (UTC) P.S. The thing with Unicode is, it makes images and symbols in the form of that encoding system unaccessible for the disabled. Also, in order to know the high-contrast, colorblind-friendly colors, try using a color contrast analyzer by searching ‘color contrast analyzer’ (if you are American) or ‘colour contrast analyser’ (if you are British) and then click on any of the results that state something like ‘color contrast analyzer’. Also, I’ve updated my policies to include things such as adminship, liability, and copyleft content. P.P.S. I’ve also updated my policies to include virtual money on PPFW. P.P.P.S. I’ve also updated my policies to include advertising, whether to use ‘Wikia’ or ‘FANDOM’, etc. ---- Staff Response: - Most of your policies are from the rules. And I don't get what's wrong with Unicode. And how are us non-colorblind users supposed to know what is colorblind friendly? I might check again for a final response $onicth€h€dgehog223 19:38, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Declined as user has been recently blocked for gore. -Osome oli Category:Wiki Application Category:Declined Application